The Princess and the Street Kid
by Cera Mist
Summary: This is a Melody x Oc story. The plot is AVP5 I'm just writing it. It's about this guy named Chris who's picked on a lot and one day he almost drowns but Melody saves him. But there's evil lurking around and they want Melody gone.


**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of the story AVP5 and I am doing. It's called… The Princess and the Street Kid! The plot and story is actually AVP5, I'm just writing it. In other words, AVP5 thought of it and I wrote it. I don't own the plot. ****This story is dedicated to AVP5's friend. I ****hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Little Mermaid or the plot (AVP5/ AVP5's friend does) cause if I did I wouldn't be typing this.**

**Melody's P.O.V**

I wandered the palace halls as my parents were in an important meeting that could not be interfered at all. I let out a sigh. It seems like their busier than ever. It can't be changed, their adults. I'm so glad I'm only sixteen. The palace seemed so vacant, like as if a vacuum had come and sucked up everything. Tucking a strand of hair away, I made my way to my bed chambers. Once inside, I plopped onto my king-sized bed. A light wind drifted into my room. Glancing toward my window, I saw the doors were open. Stepping out onto the balcony made me feel so alive. It was a nice sunny day and from my window I could see the glistening sea calling for me. I couldn't resist the temptation. I really wanted to go swimming. I reached for my swimming suit and slipped it on. Sneaking out of the castle is easy; the only thing that made me stop was the huge guard dog my father, Eric, got to keep me in the palace. Though there's something my father didn't think of when he decided to get a guard dog. All dogs love treats.

Since the palace was practically abandoned, I walked straight into the kitchen. I knew the cook favoured our guard dog. I had seen him buying and feeding treats to the dog the other day and the cook even let me try. Turns out the guard dog only favours the cook and me. Opening the bottom left cupboard revealed a stash of dog treats. Grabbing a handful, I made my way outside. "Here doggy doggy!" I whistled waving the biscuit around. The guard dog's ears sprung up and his eyes lit up. Running full speed towards me he tackled me to the ground. I was so glad I had put on a T-shirt hoodie before coming out. I guess the guard dog was my only good friend. All the other friends I have are rich and snobby. Also the guys that try to date me are terrible! They only want to be king and half the time can't remember my name! After petting the dog, I began to make my way to the sea. The closer I got, the more relaxed I felt. It was if the sea absorbed my stress. When I was close enough, I dived in. The sea wrapped around me, welcoming me. I felt as if the sea and I were a puzzle and the pieces just fit so perfectly. They just… clicked. I was enjoying myself so much that I barely heard the loud splash. Turning around, I swam to found out what it was.

**Chris's P.O.V**

Today wasn't good. It almost never was good. But today, was EXTREMELY bad. I got into two fist fights and was called loser all day. I don't know how, but these jocks always know where I am. They also LOVE picking on me. What had I done to get this treatment? I didn't care anymore. I arrived at the market stall I worked at. "Mrs. Davidson! I'm back!" I shouted. A kind looking old lady popped her head out of the stall. "Hello Chris. Why don't you go out and get some fish. That's all you'll need to do today." Mrs. Davidson smiled softly. I nodded and headed towards my house to grab some stuff. "Yeah, I'm going to beat him up when I see that loser. He was standing too close to my Belle." I stopped in my tracks. I recognized that voice. It was Kyle, my enemy. He LOVED to beat me up. I decided to try to avoid them but one of his friends spotted me. "Look who's here! Nice to see youChris. Ready to die?" Kyle chuckled as they came closer. I hope my reflexes were as sharp as they used to be. Kyle and his friends advanced on me and I had to duck, dodge and block all of their moves. "Why aren't you fighting back Chris? We all know you pull in tons of fish everyday so you must have a little bit of strength." Kyle taunted. I ignored him. My parents had taught me to only fight when you're defending someone you love. I quickly dodged Kyle's punch and made a run for it. I knew the alleys and roads of this town better than anyone else. I ducked into an alley and watched as Kyle and his goons passed me. I smiled softly and began walking to the alley I hid my fishing gear in.

Heaving the fishing gear over my shoulder, I slowly made my way down to the docks. From the docks you have a perfect view of the castle. I gazed at the castle; that was the house I want to live in. I reeled in my tiny fishing boat passed down to me from my father. I missed my parents. My parents died when I was only seven. I put all of my time in fixing the boat. I untied the line from the dock and leaped into the boat. I paddled outwards away from the docks. After a while a heard some faint splashing. Turning around I saw someone in the water. I was about to jump in after them when I saw they weren't drowning. I watched as the figure surfaced and I caught a glimpse of their face. She had long ebony hair and a face of an angel. I leaned forward a bit to get a better view of her when I fell into the water. The water toke me by surprise and seawater filled my mouth. I could swim, but for some odd reason my legs and arms weren't responding. Of course, this was going to be the end for me. I can see it now, my grave marker will say: **CHRIS SMITH **_1996-2012 Death: Trying to get a better view of a pretty girl_. Nice. When I thought I was a goner, I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. Then my face felt the wind brushing against me. I opened my eyes to see a blue sky. I gasped and sucked in the air greedily. I ran my hand through my hair sighing. Wait, how did I get on my boat? I didn't swim up for sure. "You really shouldn't go into the water if you can't swim." A melodic voice giggled. I whipped around to find myself face to face with my rescuer. The angel I had been trying to get a better view of.

**Melody's P.O.V**

I watched as the boy I saved stared at me in awe. "You okay?" I asked trying to hide my giggles. He just sat there not saying a word and I thought he might actually be a goner. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "I'm Melody. What's your name?" I stuck out my hand and I smiled when he gladly accepted it. "C-Chris." I was starting to wonder why he kept stuttering when I remembered he just took a dive into the icy ocean. "OH! You must be cold!" I exclaimed. I looked around for something to warm him with. There was nothing that would generate enough heat. I glanced down at my arms. Without thinking it through I wrapped my arms around him again and started warming him up. "W-What are you doing?" He blushed. I smiled and locked eyes with him. "I'm making sure you don't freeze silly. But this won't work well. How about we go back to my place to get you warmed up?" I suggested tugging his arm so he would get up. I helped him in rowing back to shore. When the boat hit the docks I jumped off and tied the boat to the dock. "Come on!" I giggled motioning for him to hurry. I led him to the palace and watched as his jaw dropped. "You l-live here?!" Chris shouted in awe. I pushed him forward and raced him to the palace. "Shush! We can't alarm anyone!" I whispered to him. I pulled him into my room and closed the door. "You can dry off in here, okay?" I asked. He only nodded. I guess he wasn't so comfortable in the presence of royalty. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and made my way into my bathroom. Before I shut the door I told him one last thing. "It was nice meeting you Chris."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A BIG thank you to AVP5 for your friends plot and your amazing advice. I am so proud of the outcome of this story. I hope you guys will check out AVP5's profile. He's going to be doing a lot more stories on the Little Mermaid and an OC of some kind. Please review or PM AVP5 or myself if you have any questions, suggestions or random things to say. Thanks!**

**~Cera Mist **


End file.
